Tangeled Skein -ami's threads
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: This fic is based not only in the future, but around the senshi and the genreals. Bah I can't write today. Anyways, this is ami's part of the story. Please R+R! Thankies!
1. the beginning of the threads

DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own ANY part of Sailor moon, though I wish I did. I'd be FILTHY STINKING RICH! *cough* Anyways, comments wanted   
  
Rating: R   
Author: The black gryphon   
Email: ebonypheonix531@aol.com (yes I KNOW I spelt phoenix wrong!)   
Homepage: http://www.envy.nu/blackgryphon/   
  
Tangled Skein   
By The Black Gryphon   
  
Where was she? The wind was whipping against her face, the powerful muscles of an animal under his legs. She was riding a horse? But she had never had a lesson in her life! Yet... it felt so natural... Laughter, some one was laughing up ahead. Looking up, she saw the outline of a man. The Sun, huge and bright was behind him. All she could see was his glittering eyes the shade of the forests of earth, no...More of the shade of fine jade, watched her.   
"Hurry up or are you a slowpoke as well?" The man yelled out her, tones of laughter and teasing in his voice. She shivered. His voice, his eyes... He was...   
  
Ami bolted up from her new dorm bed. Looking out the window she saw the sun barely peaking over the horizon. Lying back onto her bed, she stared at the plain white ceiling. She was in America now, in Massachusetts. The Collage, oddly enough, was called Seawall Collage. A fairly new school; Yet already it had an impressive medical record. Only a select few, in fact only 15% percent of all applications got in. She was lucky enough to get a private dorm room. Finding herself unable to sleep, she sat up and then climbed out of the bed. Looking at the other bed in the room and then her boxes, she sighed.   
'When are they going to remove that bed?' She thought idly before getting dressed. Tying her bangs back, she took out a small knife and opened up the box, taking out her computer. Getting to work, she began to reassemble her computer.   
  
3 hours later and there was a knock on her door. She had just finished putting her things into their place, which they would be for about 8 years. Standing she opened it to find a strangely familiar man with a note in his hand. He was roughly 3 inches taller then her and had pale green eyes. His long blond, which suggested a slightly goldish hue, hair was tied in a ponytail.   
*Where have I seen him before? *   
  
"Erm, is this room 234b?" The man asked. At her nod, he swore under his breath.   
"I thought I was getting a private room..." She barely heard.   
"But I was assigned this room!" Ami suddenly retorted, the man hiding his face with his one free hand. The other was clutching the note and trying to steady his heavy looking luggage bag. Sighing, she reached for the bag.   
"You might as well place the bag down. Let's get this straightened out." Ami grumbled, glancing at the clock. 9 am. 'It's too early for this.' She thought dejectedly.   
  
"Miss, could you please restate what you said?" Ami asked politely, trying to keep her cool, but was soon answered by the rather forward man.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANNOT BE RESIGNED A ROOM?" He questioned.   
The poor secretary squeaked out, "there are no more rooms available."   
"Then why not let her stay with a girl and I a guy?" The man asked, leaning on the desk, 1 arm supporting his body and the other covering his face.   
"It's too late to trade rooms because the latest date one could change their rooms were last week. And we have no people who do not already have a spare space."   
"Let me get this straight. Not only do you expect me to stay in the room with a man?" Ami asked, rubbing her temples, feeling a rather painful headache coming on. "Do you know what kind of behavior one can experience when confined to live with a member of the opposite sex? Especially if he is DRUNK?"   
"HEY! I do NOT drink! And further more I am a perfect gentleman. Besides, who'd want to procreate with a hoyden like you?" The man commented snidely, causing Ami to snap her head toward the man.   
"ME? A Hoyden? Sir, if you so believe that I am as unruly as you are, I assure you that you are wrong!" Ami said to the man. They turned on each other and totally ignored the poor woman in the middle. The woman coughed and then interrupted the 2 people.   
"I'm sorry but we cannot arrange for you to either be in another room period."   
Ami and the man let out groans when the room commented, "Maybe you should try well, hooking up? You seem to be compatible." That was the worst thing to say.   
"Me with this uncouth man who most likely doesn't even get the basic idea of Aristotle's theories?" Ami snapped.   
"EXCUSE ME? I assure you miss that I know quite well those theorems and I intend on proving you WRONG!" The man said, causing Ami to twitch but then she calmed down. *Why am I acting so rude to person I just met? This is so unlike me! * Letting out a huff she turned and walked down the hall to her, no, THEIR room.   
  
Well Zander Casey, the man, certainly knew his theories. Ami slumped into her chair, turning on her computer. Greeted with the Windows screen and then the little Sailor Mercury cursor, she clicked on the Internet explorer. Knowing that her cable access was running, she turned on AIM. A little screen popped up from Moonbunn13s.   
  
Moonbunn13s: Hi Ami-chan!   
H2ONymph: Hi Serena. How is everyone?   
Moonbunn13s: Fine I guess. So how is the USA?   
H2ONymph: Very pleasant   
Moonbunn13s: Meet any cute boys? =]   
H2ONymph: No. I met a rather rude man who doesn't know how to properly treat a woman instead.   
  
"Excuse me, but Your no Prompt and Proper yourself Missy." Zander commented from behind her. Ami jumped and then turned to glare at Zander, who was on his bed, laptop in his lap. He had a desktop like hers, but most likely he rarely used it. His glasses were low on his face, but he pushed them back up. But HOW did he get into the room, turn on his laptop, and watch her without her knowing? A mechanical Ring snapped Ami out of her questioning.   
  
Moonbunn13s: Really Ami-chan. I think that you just didn't leave your room. You should get out of those books and go SHOPPING or something!   
  
"Your friend there has a point." Zander snickered, earning a side glance/glare from Ami.   
  
Moonbunn13s: Anyways, How's your dorm room?   
H2ONymph: I'm stuck with the jerk.   
Moonbunn13s: Your kidding right?   
H2ONymph: No, he's right behind me at this moment, on his damn bed.   
Moonbunn13s: You have a MALE roommate?   
H2ONymph: *sighs* Yes.   
Moonbunn13s: Too bad for you. Anyways I have to get off. Daddy's taking me shopping!   
H2ONymph: Again?   
Moonbunn13s: And your point is? Anyways. Gtg! Bye!   
  
Ami stared as Moonbunn13s logged off before sinking into her chair. Zander smirked from his place on the bed before a little window appeared on his window. Moving the little H2O Molecule over it, he looked at the screen name before ignoring it. The rapid typing from Ami's end was heard and he looked over his laptop to see Ami at work on some sort of paper. Letting himself let out a strained smile, her reclined into the navy blue pillows of his bed and was soon engrossed in writing own paper.   
  
~~~Several Hours later~~~   
A sudden knock on the door brought both Ami's and Zander's attention to the door. Standing up after taking off her own glasses, Ami answered the door. A man dressed in a tacky brown uniform with a clipboard in his hand stood there.   
"Does an Ami Mizuno live here?" The man asked, not bothering to look up, scribbling at the clipboard.   
"I am she." Ami replied when the man held out the clipboard, looking at the package behind him.   
"Sign at the marked area." He said automatically, not looking at Ami just yet. Signing at the dotted line, she held it out the man.   
"Here you go." THEN the guy looked up. He took the clipboard and then froze. Before him was a fair GODDESS of a woman. Deep Blue eyes, Dark Blue hair that made her face even paler, though beautiful. Her lips were a pale pink and her body... WHAT a body. True her chest wasn't as big as most liked it, but she was thin, and her hips were well... Zander growled from his place on the bed and testily stood behind Ami.   
"Could you please just give her the damned package and get to your other rounds?" Zander grumped from behind Ami, snapping the poor man out of his daze. Behind the girl was an effeminate looking man, but no less a man, besides it was most likely the glasses. The very fact that he was behind her meant a numerous possibility of this. He could just be her roommate, or he could be her boyfriend... or other things. Though his gut feeling said they were roommates, the glare he was getting from the guy was causing him to think that either his man had a thing for this woman but hadn't admitted it, or they were lovers. Gulping, the man rolled a huge package into the room and hastily walked out, hearing the door slam after he got out.   
  
Ami blushed red for a second. She wasn't used to being stared at AND fought over, but something clicked. Zander? Turning to the man in question, who was on his bed typing once again, she glared at him.   
"And what may I ask is your problem?" She questioned. Zander looked over his laptop.   
"Sorry about that but the very fact that you were just STANDING there like 2 fools does make one get edgy and BORED!" Zander replied. Ignoring the little voice staying that he MAY like her, Ami looked at the package and opened it.   
  
*GEEZ! What is wrong with me? * Zander thought as he continued to write his thesis on the historical importance of the Mole in chemistry. *I swear I was getting JEALOUS or something. Was I? * He stopped typing for a second and then shook his head. *Couldn't happen. She's just not my type! * Suddenly there was the stifled cry of glee from Ami and Zander looked over his laptop to see a mess on the floor, but a table and a box in Ami's hand. Struggling to lift the Table up, Ami propped it near her bed, well the place where her bead and his met to form a corner and then set out to clean up her mess.   
*At least she's neat. * Neat was an understatement. Looking at Ami's property, he found every book she had to be alphabetized and everything else organized and cleaned to perfection. Looking at the table, he snatched the note on top of it and quickly scanned the contents.   
  
"Ami-chan,   
Here is a little present from me and the girls. Hope you like it!   
~Serena and the gang"   
  
*Short but effective, I suppose that's a good thing. * Zander thought before looking at the table, only to find a chessboard and set, a very beautiful and EXPENSIVE chessboard and set. The board was made into the table, the dark blue crystals intercepted by light blue crystal squares. Opening the black box, he found 2 sets of chess pieces. One set was the regular White and black ones, but the other were carved from a dark navy Crystal, and the other were carved from a light blue. Each piece was a finely carved work of art, the crystals showing hidden shapes within the stone. *If this is a LITTLE present, either her friends are very generous or I should be afraid what a BIG present will be.*   
Ami, having finished her cleanup, turned to find Zander holding one of her new Chess pieces in his hand.   
"Do you play by any chance?" Ami asked, though in the back of her head she knew the answer.   
"Yeah, a bit. I could never find anyone to play with me though." Zander commented absentmindedly. Taking the piece from him, their fingers brushed. A shock ran through and they froze a bit. Their bodies knew something their minds didn't. Ignoring it, Ami placed the rook down on the board and began to set up the other pieces.   
*the Essay can wait. Besides, it's not due till next week.* Ami thought. Sitting on her own bed, Ami motioned to the clear pieces facing him.   
"Well, I hope your up to a challenge." She said, an inkling of a challenge in her voice. Letting out a private smile, Zander picked up the first pawn and put it down on a dark blue square.   
  
--------------------------------------   
Author's Notes:   
Hi Minna! This is my first attempt at a Sailor moon fic. I'd love your reviews, I really need them. I guess your wondering why I'm writing the Ami/Zoicite portion of this fic. It's quite simple. Around 3 out of 4 fanfics written about the Sailor scouts and Generals getting back together have Ami's last. Well, I like to go out of the ordinary. And Yes, AMi seems OOC but doesn't everyone have their off fics?


	2. First knot

Pieces taken away like they were actual fighters in a war, Ami and Zander kept of playing. While playing, they grew to hate each other less, as their swift fingers moved piece after piece, conquering each other's pieces. They were both amazed of the skill their opponent had and were determined not to lose. Moving her knight to take out his bishop, she smiled. His fingers grasped the queen and soon had moved it not ONLY out of the range of her Knight, but to take her own Rook. Moving the knight once more, she knocked out the Navy night, having successfully removed both Bishops and Knight from his side. He let out a tiny swear and then moved to take out the knight. She didn't see the fact that she had left the knight wide open. Her hand moved to her Queen when she figured out the cleverly made trap. Letting out a little smile, She moved her last remaining rook, taking out the hidden rook he was hiding. He was forced to remove the rook with his queen and they found each other at a standoff. Somehow they had both managed to remove all the players but the queen and of course the king. No matter what they did the other would be too cautious. Looking at the clock, Ami gasped, causing Zander to look. It was 2:13 AM in the morning. They both had afternoon classes true, but they did like to sleep. Grabbing her stuff, Ami dashed into the bathroom before Zander could. She heard his swear from the other side and then giggled inwardly. Changing into her nightgown, which consisted of silk like blue pajama top and matching pajama pants, she exited. He glared at her for a second before entering the bathroom to change himself. Ami, deciding upon a crazy idea, turned on her computer, waited to log onto AOL, got a glass of water, and checked her e-mail, only to drop the glass of water she had held. Zander, hearing glass shatter, ran out of the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of green boxers (AN: WHOOO!!!!!!!! ER... Ahem) He found his roommate, the seemingly cold and uncaring Queen of ice, sunk low into the chair, a deep gash in her leg from a stray piece of Glass. She was sobbing, the computer screen on and a e-mail screen up. He walked up to her, carefully avoiding the glass and then putting his hands onto her shoulder.   
"Ami? Ami? are you alright?" He asked, she kept mouthing something. Trying to peace it out, he heard her whisper.   
"He's dead... Daddy's dead..." Looking at the screen, he scanned the contents of the letter and then noticed that Ami's father was dead, from a brain tumor.   
"I'm sorry Ami but the past is the past. Please...." Zoicite said. She kept on mouthing the words, when she let out a high scream. Covering her mouth quickly, Zoicite tried to Quiet her. She struggled and then began to sob silently. Picking her up so she wouldn't step on the glass, he carried her to her bed.   
  
*this warmth.... I feel so... calmed.... His heart is so slow......* and Ami slowly fell asleep. Finding Ami asleep, he laid her on her bed and then finally remembered her leg. Touching the wound, he was relieved that no glass was impaled inside the wound. He recoiled his hand when the flesh began to close itself when he touched it. Confused, he waved his hand over the skin of the wound, finding that when his hand got closer, the would grew smaller. When it had finally died away, he stared at his hands. This had never happened before, never in his god damned life. He sat on his bed and then laid back, staring at the ceiling. First those power now these, what was he?   
*well your certainly not human!* mind chided, only to have a mental pillow stuffed into it's mouth. Zach groaned and then fell asleep, not giving a damn he was sleeping with only his boxers on.   
  
There was shimmering walls here. Were they in a cave? Wait, someone was here with her? Ami turned around but saw no one but a strong presence was surrounding her. It felt familiar, yet chilling and evil at the same time. Walking down the cavern halls, she paused as a glimmering light blinded her. Squintng her eyes, she saw a dark shadow, any details at all were wiped out by the light. The arms held themselves out for her.   
"Ami..." Ami ran toward the light and let the man embrace her. Why was she doing this? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why? The man's head bent down for a kiss when...   
"BEEP!!! Your listening to Radio 123.1 FM, the countries best, " Ami's hand slammed on the alarm and sat up, groaning. Zander was still asleep, so Ami decided to take this chance. When ever ZANDER had the chance to take a shower first, all the hot water was gone. Turning on the hot water and closing the opaque bathroom stall door, she let the hot water run her over. Who was that man?   
  
Zach yawns and grumpily sat up to find Ami walking out of the shower, fully clothed, towel drying her hair. She didn't like blow-drying it unless she was in a rush apparently. Yawning once more, he stood up and, after grabbing some clothes, walked into the bathroom, trying to remember what the dream was, but coming with a total blank. Turning on the hot water after shucking off the only piece of clothing he wore, he jumped in, only to scream out loud.   
"AMI! YOU USED ALL THE **** HOT WATER!!!!!!"   
*serves you right* Ami justly thought, getting her coffee ready and spreading some blueberry jam onto some toast.


End file.
